


I Can Take You Straight to Heaven (If You Let Me)

by swedish_furniture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY AND NOT DEAD, M/M, SO MANY THREESOMES, i deal with my pain from s3b by writing threesomes, let's imagine that Stiles is dating both Cora and Derek wouldn't that be NICE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Will Scott be there?” Isaac asks.</p><p>Stiles scoffs.  ”Will Scott be there, he asks.  Is the sky blue, is water wet, is Lydia Martin a perfect terrifying warrior queen?” </p><p>In which misunderstandings are abundant and everyone ends up pretty happy by the time the credits roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take You Straight to Heaven (If You Let Me)

"Grande green tea frappe with whip and raspberry syrup for the asshole with the unnecessary scarf," the barista yells across the counter at Isaac.

"I am  _right here_ ,” Isaac tells him, “you do not need to yell.  Also, do you give all your customers insulting names?”  

Stiles smirks at him.  ”Just you, honeybun, don’t you feel  _special_?”  Isaac almost wants to hate him, but Stiles, despite all his appearances of being a douchebag, is actually a pretty stand up guy.  He never charges Isaac for all the add-ons on his frappe, at least.

“ _Excuse me_ ,” the woman behind Isaac snaps impatiently.  

Stiles shoos him away, and apologizes to the woman- “You know how it is, my milkshakes bring  _all_  the boys to the yard, ma’am, it’s my burden to bear.”  As he’s filling her cup with the blonde roast, he shouts over at Isaac, “If you wanna hang out, everyone’s going out for drinks later.”

'Will Scott be there?” Isaac calls back.

Stiles scoffs.  ”Will  _Scott_  be there, he asks.  Is the sky blue, is water wet, is Lydia Martin a perfect terrifying warrior queen?”  He passes the woman her drink, swipes her card, and waves as she huffs and storms out the door.  ”And a super nice day to you too, lady!”

"The answer,  _obviously_ , is yes, my poor, lovestruck friend.”  Stiles concludes, as he cuts himself a slice of raspberry pound cake.  ”So are you in?”

"I guess I can take some time off from my final paper," Isaac tells him, and hates himself a little.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The facts are these:

Scott McCall has a smile like sunshine, a laugh like an angel, and a face that looks like it was carved by Bernini.  He likes physical contact, a touch on Isaac’s shoulder when he’s telling a story, a high-five when he comes in to say hello, and sometimes, Isaac swears that Scott is looking at him when he thinks Isaac isn’t paying attention. 

If Isaac didn’t know any better, he’d say Scott is trying to flirt with him.  

But Isaac does know better, because Scott McCall  has a girlfriend, who, if Stiles is to be believed, is the estranged love child of Maid Marian and Robin Hood.  

(Stiles is not often to be believed.)

But, Scott has a girlfriend, at least, which is really tragic, because Isaac is in  _love with him_.  Scott is totally off-limits, despite his maybe-flirting, because Stiles says he’s been dating this girl since  _high school_ , and is actually thinking about asking her to move in with him, and if there’s one thing Isaac Lahey is  _not_ , it is a homewrecker.   

(Isaac Lahey  _is_  a masochist, though, which is why he keeps going to places he  _knows_  Scott is going to be.)  

"Isaac!" Scott says when he walks up to the table Isaac and Stiles have staked out at the club.  "I didn’t know you were going to be here!"  He sounds genuinely happy to see him, too, and it just makes him feel like more of a jerk for hating his girlfriend.  It’s not  _her_  fault Scott is genetically predisposed to being lovable and charming.  

"Who else is coming?" Scott asks Stiles, as he slides into the booth next to Isaac, and slings a arm over his shoulder.  His thigh presses against Isaac’s, and Isaac fights the urge to lean into him.

Stiles shrugs.  ”Derek and Cora.  Everyone else is working.  What about Allison?”

"She’s working the bar tonight, but she’s going to see if Erica can cover the last hour, so she can come hang out with us."  Scott says.

"Allison is Scott’s  _girlfriend_ ,” Stiles tells Isaac, a warning tone in his voice.  Stiles knows about Isaac’s dumb crush on his best friend, but, for whatever reason, has never said anything, and Isaac is pathetically grateful for that.  

"Oh, that’s right, you’ve never met Allison!" Scott says to him.  He says her name like it’s something precious in his mouth, and Isaac imagines him saying  _his_  name like that.  ”She works here, I’ll introduce you guys tonight.”

Meeting Scott’s girlfriend is the exact last thing that Isaac wants to do ever, but Scott’s entire face lights up when he talks about her and he can’t bring himself to leave just yet.

Stiles must have left at some point, because he comes back with a round of beers and two people who look so alike that they must be siblings.  ”Derek and Cora, meet Isaac.  Isaac, this is Derek and Cora.”  Stiles introduces them, and hipchecks Derek into the booth seat, before sliding in after him.  

Cora stares at Isaac, and darts a look over at Scott.  ”Isn’t this the one y-“.  Before she can finish the sentence, Scott grabs Isaac by the hand, saying, “I wanna go dance, Isaac, what about you?”, and pulling him onto the crowded dance floor.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Isaac is going to die.  He’s only 23 years old and he hasn’t even told Scott McCall he loves him, and Isaac is going to  _die,_ mainly  _because_  of Scott McCall.

Isaac has known Scott now for about a year, and no one has seen fit to inform him that Scott  _cannot dance_.  He can’t even feel his toes anymore, Scott’s stepped on them so many times.  

Like the thought summoned him, Scott slips back through the crowd towards Isaac, and manages to trip and slam an elbow into Isaac’s stomach,  _hard_.  Scott looks mortified, Isaac notices though a haze of pain.  ”Oh my  _god_ , I’m so  _sorry,_ here, I got you a bottle of water, are you  _ok_?”  Scott says, all in one loud exhale, face red.  

Isaac waves him off.  “‘m fine, ‘m fine, jus’ gimme a sec to catch my breath.”

(He’d gotten much worse blows back when his father had been alive, but he’s not about to tell Scott that, not when Scott’s looking so  _earnest_  and  _concerned_.)

“You  _are_  ok, right?  I mean, I know Scott’s cute and all, but he’s absolutely hopeless when it comes to the dance floor.”  There’s a girl standing slightly behind Scott, holding his hand, and Isaac somehow missed her before, and she’s the one who asked the question. 

“This is Allison, Isaac!” Scott yells over the music at him, taking him by the hand, and puling both Isaac and Allison to a quieter corner of the club. 

“Nice to meet you,” Isaac says to her, even though it’s  _anything but_.

Because Allison,  _Scott’s girlfriend_ , is beautiful, and she’s smiling at him, and he feels like he’s looking into the sun.  He feels hot, and his skin feels too tight for his body, and his heart is breaking, because Scott would  _never, ever_ leave this beautiful girl for someone like Isaac. 

“So,  _you’re_  the ‘Isaac’ Scott talks about all the time,” she comments, and Isaac can feel his heart speed up.

Because Scott  _talks about him to his girlfriend._   Which doesn’t mean anything, of course, Scott probably talks about  _Stiles_  with his girlfriend, he probably tells her all about his day and his classes at the veterinary clinic, and Isaac really should leave now that his heart’s been sufficiently broken.

“I…should go.” He says aloud, to Scott and Allison.

Scott’s face falls in dismay, and Allison takes a step closer to Isaac.  “But we’ve only just met!” she says.  “Scott’s told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Scott move closer to them, and he’s kind of wedged in between the wall of the club and Allison now, and he should feel trapped, but actually feels anything but.

(He’s actually getting a little turned on, from the press of her body against his, and the husky way she talks, and he feels sick.  It’s not enough that he wants Scott, but now he has a thing for Scott’s  _girlfriend_?  What kind of asshole is he?)

“In fact,” Allison is still talking, “we could probably stand to get to know each other a little  _better_.”  And Isaac nearly has a heart attack when she slowly slides a hand down his chest, all the way down to cup his growing erection.  He almost shoves her away, glancing at Scott, because- is Scott  _seeing_  this?  His girlfriend coming into another guy  _right in front of him_? 

But Scott is smiling, his eyes dilated into pinpricks, and a bulge in his pants, and-  _what?_   Isaac whimpers, confused. 

“ _Allison_!”  Scott whines, “I had a  _plan!”_  

“Your plan was taking too long,” Allison replies, giving Isaac’s dick another squeeze.  “And, I mean,  _look_  at him, you wanted me to  _wait_?”

“ _What is going on?”_  Isaac managed to choke out, and Scott and Allison look embarrassed.

“Can we take this someplace a little less public?” Scott asks them, and Allison takes Isaac by the hand and drags him down a hallway, Scott falling in behind them.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

And that’s the story of how Isaac lost his threesome virginity in a bathroom stall in a club.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

They do it again in Scott’s apartment when they get home from the club, and are, in fact,  _still_  doing it on the couch in the living room, when Stiles burst in the next morning for his Saturday Call of Duty session with Scott, and summarily sees more than he ever bargained for.

“Get it, Isaac, you scarfy bastard!” he yells at them from the hallway. “Also get a shirt on before you blind us all with your pasty whiteness, and maybe I will feel recovered enough for you all to take me to breakfast at Denny’s.”

“Why should we buy you breakfast?” Allison asks, as she walks out of the bathroom, pulling on a robe.

“ _I saw Scott’s dick,_ ” Stiles hisses at her viciously.

“What a coincidence,” Isaac tells him.  “So did I.”

Stiles’ strangled scream is totally worth the Lumberjack Slam he makes them buy for him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

They get kicked out of Denny’s because Scott can’t keep his hands off of Isaac.   

Stiles nearly cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> for [wishingstargonesupernova](http://wishingstargonesupernova.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Come hit me up on [my tumblr](http://deputysweetassparrish.tumblr.com/) if you want to violently deny the occurrences of s3b with someone.


End file.
